psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Drake Clemon
Drake Clemon is Tony's brother, Gus and Joon's longtime friend and the newest member of Blackapella/Quarterblack. He replaced Joon, who "couldn't make it", in Blackapella/Quarterblack during "Let's Doo-Wop It Again". Drake is portrayed by Mekhi Phifer. Character Bio Drake first appears in "Let's Doo-Wop It Again" to sing with Blackapella at a Youth at Risk fundraiser organized by Deacon Jones. He and Tony tell Shawn and Gus about how Deacon helped keep them off the streets when they were teenagers. During Blackapella's performance, Shawn's appendix bursts and he is taken to the hospital with Gus. Moments later, Deacon is shot and Tony and Drake rush to the hospital with him. With Shawn unable to get up and investigate, Gus takes Tony and Drake with him to find the man who shot Deacon. Drake helps Lassiter out by letting him know that the gang losing the most members to the Youth at Risk program are The Rolling Ones, whose leader is Lil Sis. Later, Gus introduces Drake and Tony to Lassiter's girlfriend, Marlowe Viccellio, who helps them by telling them that someone was skimming from the At Risk Youth Group's funds. Shawn tells Gus that he believes it was Deacon's assistant, Tina. Tony, Drake, and Gus, with an iPod on Facetime, so Shawn can help, rush off to where Tina is, where she's in the middle of trying to figure out why Deacon was paying off a gang leader, Chuy. The three jump in when they think she's gonna kill Chuy, allowing him to escape. Drake, Tony, Gus and Shawn confront Deacon about him skimming money, and he tells them he was paying Chuy to help the youth, the gang leader letting them leave if he got paid. He demanded more money, and Deacon refused. Drake, Tony and Gus go, without informing the police, so as not to indict Deacon, to get evidence on Chuy - however, while Gus is trying to get a picture of his SUV, Chuy kidnaps Drake and Tony! Shawn figures out where Chuy's hideout is, and Gus, Lassiter and Juliet all head there to save Drake and Tony. They free Tony and Drake, but when Chuy tries to escape in his SUV, the car explodes, killing him. When Drake and Tony are being interviewed by the police, Drake gets extremely paranoid, afraid that they're trying to get the two in trouble, with Tony trying to calm him down and telling him they've done nothing wrong. Finally, Drake decides to cooperate, and they figure out that Chuy wasn't going to torture them, but try to extract a bullet fragment from himself. After Gus figures out it was Deacon's head of security, Jimmy Brigham, they rush to save Shawn and Deacon, who Jimmy is trying to see off via morphine overdose. Shawn, who wasn't being given morphine at all but glucose (thanks to his father's economical approach to time in hospital) jumps Jimmy and distracts him. Lassiter and Juliet arrive and arrest Brigham. Drake and Tony want to stay and help Shawn and Gus with more cases, but they tell them they're all out. However, they do have one last gig as Quarterblack - as a thank-you to Marlowe, they sing at her prison, but a riot breaks out, and the foursome are last seen making their own bid for freedom. Category:Season Six Characters